Fiction:Javek
Javek is a male Grox that currently serves under The Chompy Empire. Birth and Recruitment into the Grox Empire Javek was born 7 billion years ago to Grox parents Marissa and Jaximus. However, his father was killed by the Grox after he crossed their path. When Javek worked with his branch of Grox, the Secretary of State, Groxam expelled him from it and he found work in the Grox Empire. He met Grox Emperor Maraxos II, son of the Emperor that killed his father Jaximus. Javek didn't care about the conflicts of the Grox. He wanted a new ideology... Finding Javekism... Javek left the Empire and went into hiding. He then found the ideology known as Javekism, a right wing ideology that makes the Grox superior to everything. Tensions with the Grox... The atrocity of Cowtopia, somewhere Javek never heard of, was a cause of tension between Javek and Maraxos. He then decided that enough was enough and he started a coup between him and Maraxos for the homeworld and planet Steca. Battle for Steca... Moroxos III, son of Maraxos II advised Javek to kill Groxam and Maraxos to gain ultimate control of Steca. Javek achieved the task by killing both of them. However, Groxamis, son of Groxam, called Javek a "bastard of no dignity" and assaulted Majoris, Steca and Stelarx. Javek had a score to settle with his former master Groxam. He stealthily infiltrated Nation Xaresh and killed Groxam. however as Javek was escaping, Groxamis, son of Groxam knew that Javek killed his father and prepared for war against The Grox Empire and Javek. Groxamis calls for the Chompy.... The arrival of The Chompy Empire decided the fate of the battle of Steca and forced Javek into retreat. However, Javek was not saved as Moroxos was killed in battle by Chompy President Shakhak himself. He then went into exile for 200 million years.... Over 200 million years later, Javek was an exiled Grox and he was a wanted fugitive under Chompy law. He fled to many galaxies and disguised himself to protect his identity until... Service under King Grochius II Javek came into service to his cousin King Grochius II, head of the Andromeda Grox Empire. The Grox at the time was at war with the Kett Empire, a nationalistic dictatorship under leadership of the Archon/ The Grox-Kett War The Grox started war with the kett after they invaded one of their territories. King Grochius asked Javek to help defeat the kett on Kadara, a kett stronghold. However on Kadara, Grochius' brother Maragroxis I was killed by the forces of the Draconid Imperium led by Uriel Ultanos, Tyraz Breek and Iovera IX. The Chompy Invasion 2780 A.D. The Chompy then arrived to the Andromeda Galaxy, determined to remove the power of the Grox Empire besieged the Grox capital of Attzerry. Relationships Unknown Tales Crew [[Fiction:Tyermaillin|'Tyermaillin']] - Imperator of the Cyrannian Imperial State, helped us destroy Tyromairon and was an invaluable asset. (see Allied) [[Fiction:Zillum|'Zillum']]' - A brutal leader and Tyermaillin's bodyguard.' [[Captain:Raven|'Raven']] - A rebel leader who can destroy his enemies with Magic. [[Captain:Arissa|'Arissa']]' - An alluring delight.' [[Captain:Groxley|'Groxley']]' - another Grox like me!' [[Fiction:Imperator Javek|'Imperator Javek']]' - The alternate will be a help to this new threat!' Terentius Arctus - A gang member, i should be careful Nyrexia - A powerful deliverer of mercy and justice! She acts odd sometimes... Family *Kalromis - My oldest son, i will raise him with care. *Xiromis - My youngest son, I will send help when he needs it. Best Friends Haksal Chompjak - I serve the Emperor of the Chompy Gigaquadrantic Hegemony and leader of the Chompy Empire. Tirochonadral - An ally that helped me in the Great Cyrannus Wars. Archamondious - Ancient dragon. He helped win the Great Schism. Amused by [[Clark|'Clark']]' - The way that meteor killed you. ha ha ha! I hope you revived for more. Oh, i forgot that you swam in lava. That was the best!' Allied *Zillum - He saved my life when we fought Tyromairon. *Apollo - Leader of the URC, I respect him *King Grochius II- Despite what we went through, we are still allies! *Tyermaillin - Imperator of the Cyrannian Imperial State, helped us destroy Tyromairon and was an invaluable asset. Neutral Uriel Ultanos - Helped us against the CGSR. Don't know who he is though. Disliked *Tyrotaronus - Another brother of Tyromairon? He works for the Cyrannus Empire but calls himself the Vector of Neutrality, Odd. Enemies Groxicus - You are a selfish person, i will not let you get your way! [[Fiction:Gakal XX|'Gakal Chompjak XX']]' - You are a false emperor!' [[Fiction:Groxamis|'Groxamis']]' - Scoundrel...' Quotes “The Grox are fearsome creatures, I respect you...” : - Tyrónihlus “''You are the embodiment of all I detest about Steca! You may have eluded me several times, but my ascension to rule will only be complete when I have your face skinned into the leather of my world's seat and your children will be my rugs on the floor!''” - General Secretary Groxamis Pictures Category:Characters Category:Popular characters Category:Chompy Empire Category:Albums Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan-fiction Category:Good Category:Formerly Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Big Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Counterparts